Happy New Year Sherlock
by Friendship ship co-captain
Summary: Just something I thought of to celebrate the new year, 2014. Summary inside. Johnlock. Please review. Happy New Year! x


**A/N: Okay, so John and Sherlock have already been reunited after the fall and it's been a year. This Fanfiction is set in 2014 and everyone is at Lestrade's New Year's party to celebrate 2015. Make sense? Probably not, but I suck at summaries. Anyway this is in Sherlock's POV and what unexpectedly happens to him at the party.**

**Please review, this is my first Sherlock fic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy and have a happy new year!**

The party was wild, much to my dislike, although even I had to admit Lestrade had outdone himself this time. I looked over to where he was talking to a group of men I had seen if with regularly down at the pub. Drunk, the lot of them. Lestrade was holding a pint of beer in one hand, probably his fourth. The large man talking to him was in no doubt chugging down his fifth pint of beer. I noticed the very obvious indent on his ring finger, divorced recently, but…. I looked over to see a young woman with her head on his shoulder and the larger man's hand touching the small of the woman's back. Ah, affair.

I chuckled silently to myself and tried to pull back the urge to spill the beans to that blonde woman. I walked over to the bar to distract myself

"Just a water thank you"

As the bar tender, who had recently just been involved in a fight due to the slapped on foundation he had used to vaguely cover up his black eye gave me my beverage, I leaned back against the bar observing the scene of drunks galore. One of the greatest things about alcohol is that it did the deductions for him. All secrets that were covered up before the party, would certainly leak out tonight. I looked around at the small groups of people, sprawled across the room until I noticed one gay couple making out under some mistletoe. I snorted and glanced at the bar tender, _looks like someone forgot to clean up after one of the Christmas parties_.

I looked over at the couple again, couples were so easy to deduce, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate. The couple had stopped making out and were just lost in each other's eyes, they're hands still locked together as if thinking they were going to fall if they dared let go. For some reason it made me think of John. After I came back from the fall, I changed. Obviously not my IQ and deducing skills, much to the dislike of Donovan, but I had changed as a person, especially towards John. I appreciated him more and I liked him in a different way, the way those two men thought about each other. Looking at them only made me think if what it would be like if me and John were in that situation, staring into each other's eyes, the way we did at Reichenbach. I shook my head, trying to avoid that image. I still couldn't stop thinking of John and come to think of it, where was he?

I placed my glass on the bar table and walked over to Lestrade, the large man talking to him now squeezing that woman's arse.

"Lestrade!"

Lestrade looked over at me, a big smile on his face, he was very drunk then.

"Whater you dooin ere by yerself Sherlock?" He waved his arm a bit too forcefully over to the dance floor, "There's a party goin on ere!" he roared.

"Really, I didn't notice, have you seen John?"

"Oo?"

"Watson, have you seen him?" I said a bit more loudly.

"Over there with um,… Molly an Mary" He pointed to the small group opposite the room.

"Thank you Lestrade" I turned to leave, until Lestrade's hand slammed across my chest to stop me.

"Sherlock, av you seen Mycroft anywhere?" he asked.

"Try the buffet" I replied. I was about to leave again, but the urge to break up the happy couple was too much.

"Excuse me!" I said, tapping the large man on the shoulder. He and the blonde woman looked up.

"How is your wife?" I asked him, smiling. The blonde woman looked at the large man in disgust and slapped his hand off her arse and walked away. The large man turned very purple in the face and I calculated that I should get away before the next 20 seconds if I wanted to avoid getting punched in the face.

"Yes well, it was lovely to meet you" I smiled at him, turning away and walking at a swifter pace. I looked over my shoulder to see Lestrade's jaw hung open in shock and the large, purple faced man glaring at me. Hopefully I wouldn't bump into him again. I was halfway across the room now and I slowed down as I approached John's group. Something hit my heart, as sharp as jealousy as I saw him talking to Mary. I liked Mary, she was intelligent, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that she stole John away from me.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favourite Watson's" I said, interrupting their conversation.

"Sherlock!" greeted John.

"Hello Sherlock" said Molly, sheepishly. I smiled at her "Molly". John wasn't the only one I had changed towards, I began to appreciate Molly more as well. After helping me fake the fall, I couldn't thank her enough. She kept my secret for all that time and I found that I could finally call her my friend and I owed her so much.

"Sherlock?" asked John. I didn't realise that I was day dreaming until John caught my attention. I stared into those loving and caring eyes of his, gazing into them like the two men under the mistletoe. John had changed a lot over the year, he always looked at me with the same worried expression, like he didn't want to lose me again.

"Sorry um…" I felt something strange within me. It wasn't lust, defiantly not, it was something else, something new. I didn't know what was happening, only that I just wanted to be with John and no one else. Could it be love? Could the great Sherlock Holmes, man only married to his work be distracted so easily by something as petty as love? No, he couldn't be, John loved Mary and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but the more I kept thinking about her and John, the more painful it became.

"Yes sorry um… it's just something about a new case and I wondered if we could talk somewhere privately" I quickly said in a rush.

"Uh sure..." John looked at Mary. Molly who had been very quiet seemed to handle the awkward situation, "Don't worry Mary, I'll keep you company, we should let the men talk business" she gave a little giggled at the end and led Mary to the bar.

"I'll be back soon Mary" John called after her. Molly looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Could she know?...

"So, where should we discuss this?" asked John.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking outside, it would be quieter" I smiled at him. Shit, what the hell was I going to do now? I opened the door for him and led him to a bench behind a bush of roses. The bush was fairly tall, so no one would be able us kissing, no not kissing! We sat on the bench in total silence, it was the most awkward encounter I had ever been it and I was normally the one causing the awkward encounters.

"So…" John started

"Yeah…"

John looked at me, confused, "The case…?"

"Case?"

He looked around the place as if he missed something, "Sherlo-"

"John, listen" He turned a little bit so that he was facing me. I exhaled deeply for a few moments and looked him straight in the eyes. I tried to imagine us being those two men and that this wasn't an awkward situation. It actually helped, surprisingly.

"John, I am in love with you". I tried to keep my voice controlled and calm, but as soon as I said it, my heart pumped faster than it ever had before.

"Sherlock, I-". I was too afraid to hear what he was going to say so I kissed him full on the mouth. Just like the way I felt about John, the kiss wasn't lustful at all, it was sweet and passionate, just like John himself. As I broke away, I was only surprised that he kissed me back. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I placed my hands lovingly on his face, pulling him closer to me. There were no thoughts of Mary, no thoughts of that purple faced man or that bar tender, not even the two men under the mistletoe, I only thought of John.

After what felt like decades, we broke apart.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "John" I whispered.

"Sherlock"

"Mary" I opened my eyes, what did John say?

"Christ, Mary!" I took my head off his shoulder and looked at him, desperate and confused. Why would he say Mary? He loved me, he just showed me that.

He got up from the bench, I held his hand but he shook me off. "No, Sherlock please" he said.

I stood up as well, I felt like I was going to throw up. John looked at me, he was bright red in the face.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I don't know what came over me, and it won't happen again, I assure you" What did he mean, won't happen again?

"I um…. Let's not mention this to the other eh? And not Mary" he said quite seriously. Why would we have to keep it a secret?

"Anyway, I should go, we'll talk about the case some other time" he smiled at me and patted me on the back. He walked away, leaving me standing there alone. He turned around to look at me again, I felt a sigh of relief, and he was going to go back to me.

"Happy new year Sherlock! And thanks for the kiss!" he said jokingly and walked back into the building.

He was gone, John was gone. He didn't love me, he thought it was all a joke, he thought I didn't love him. I wanted to rip my heart out with my bare hands, but I didn't feel upset, I was angry. Angry enough to punch someone.

I stormed into the building and saw a staircase, which led to a study upstairs. If I locked myself in there, I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. I was practically running towards the staircase until I bumped into the purple faced man from earlier, looking more angry than ever. His nostrils were flaring.

"Oi freak! What the bleedin hell are yer playin at yer bastard!" he roared in my face, a bit of spit landed on my cheek. If I was in any other situation that what I had been in then I would have said something witty and smoothly got myself out of the situation, but I had just been dumped by a rose bush on New Year's Eve and I wasn't going to take anyone's bull shit. I punched the man in the face and hard too, his nose was bleeding.

I pushed passed the man as I climbed up the stair case. I heard him running up the stairs to try and catch me, but as I looked back I saw Lestrade restrain him along with some of his other friends. I turned back around and continued my way up the stairs until I reached the study. I pushed the door open and locked it behind me. There was a sofa in the study, so I flung my body onto it and curled up in a tiny ball. I cried my eyes out. I didn't feel angry anymore, I just felt lonely, like I did when I was a child. All my life I had been alone until John showed up, but not even he wanted me. I just wanted to shut myself out from the rest of the world and I wanted to shut myself away from John.

After about ten minutes, my tears had stopped. I took this rare opportunity to deduce the room, to distract me from what had just previously happened. I looked around the room, but it was hard to make out anything when it was so dark. I did notice however a desk and a large chair which faced it diagonally. I stared at it for a while and for a moment it looked like someone was sitting in the chair.

"It looks to me as though your deducting skills is not what it used to be" said the voice from the chair.

"Mycroft!" I leaped out of the sofa as my brother turned on the desk light, so we could see each other.

"There sounds like there is a fight going on downstairs, you wouldn't have anything to do with it, now would you?" he asked looking at the small droplets of blood on my white shirt.

"Of course not" I replied.

He walked over to the only window in the room. Its curtains were drawn wide open, and outside there seemed to be a much larger number of people than there was before.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" before I could reply he asked, "John?"

"No"

"I believe you" he said. He didn't, he never did.

He took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and handed me one. I hadn't taken a cigarette in nearly three years, but after the events which had just happened, I took it very willingly. He lit up mine and his cigarettes and we both stared out of the window.

Just then, I saw the crowd of people outside screaming and shouting, some singing. I looked up into the sky to see fireworks. There was a grandfather clock in the room and I looked over to see that it was midnight, January the 1st, 2015. It was the start of a New Year and it couldn't have started any worse. Not only was he heart broken, he spent it with his brother.

"Happy New Year Sherlock" said Mycroft calmly.

I sighed, "Happy New Year" I said.


End file.
